O rumor - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: HISTÓRIA COMPLETA. Um boato circula sobre um certo Sonserino, deixando-o em uma situação constrangedora.


**Notas do Autor**

Olá, aqui vai mais uma one. Espero mesmo que gostem! Para quem me acompanha, estou trabalhando em um nova Snamione! Uma história cheia de mal entendidos, corações partidos, mas também perdão. Então, por favor, fiquem de olho, pois quero começar a postá-la até o final do ano.

Boa leitura! Até breve.

 **Capítulo 1 - Capítulo Único**

Hermione estava entediada. Mesmo em um sábado e no Três Vassouras com Minerva, Poppy e Ginny nada estava ajudando-a a melhorar seu humor. A bruxa estava tão desanimada que estava prestes a ir embora até que algo chamou sua atenção e ela começou a sorrir.

Verdade seja dita, tudo havia começado muito sutilmente, realmente não havia nada escandaloso a princípio. No entanto, para Hermione, ver um Severus Snape, muito zangado, se esquivar das inúmeras mulheres que pareciam cair aos seus pés naquela noite, estava sendo terrivelmente engraçado.

Depois de ver a décima quarta mulher ir até Snape importuná-lo, a grifinória não se conteve, embora sentisse pena dele, a bruxa não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.

Foi realmente engraçado ver que ele era tão inexperiente quando o assunto era livrar-se delas.

Imediatamente, ela lembrou-se que naquela manhã, Rita Skeeter, a loira mais irritante que trabalhava como repórter no Profeta Diário, havia publicado uma matéria para lá de mentirosa.

Aparentemente, a mulher havia decidido que Severus Snape, antigo Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, depois de herdar uma fortuna como herdeiro dos Prince's, estava em busca de um novo amor.

Hermione logo chegou à conclusão de que o Mestre de Poções não estava a par do que havia sido publicado já que ele olhava para tudo sem entender completamente nada. Por isso, ele se encontrava totalmente por fora sobre todo aquele assunto.

Por mais que ela quisesse algo a mais, Snape e ela haviam formado uma estranha amizade. Fazia pouco mais de três anos que eles trabalhavam juntos no Ministério da magia.

Semanas atrás, Snape tinha revelado a ela que havia tido um grande desentendimento com a pseudojornalista. Logo, bruxa havia chegado ao entendimento que aquela era a forma que Skeeter havia arranjado para se vingar dele.

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Hermione colocou a mão sobre a boca como forma de frear a risada estridente que estava prestes a sair._

 _\- Ela não fez! – Falou a bruxa gargalhando levemente._

 _\- Oh, ela fez. Demorou um pouco para azarar ela. – Severus resmungou. – Foi um pouco perturbador encontrá-la nua na minha cama. Ainda me pego tendo pesadelos com esse evento. Granger. – Falou mal humorado._

 _\- O que você fez com ela?- perguntou muito curiosa._

 _\- O que você acha? Joguei várias azarações na direção daquela louca! Infelizmente, ela desviou os primeiros, mas logo me empenhei um pouco mais, então havia pouco que ela poderia fazer, mas se esconder atrás de sua forma animago e sumir._

 _Ela começou a rir tanto que fui incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa._

 _\- Hermione está bem? – Quando ela começou a rir desenfreadamente, ele continuou: - É por isso que não queria te contar._

 _\- Desculpe, Severus... Mas eu não consigo me controlar. Será que ela ficou bem?_

 _\- Ela está bem. Aquela bruxa perdeu boas partes do cabelo, mas dificilmente vai aparecer._

 _A auror sentou-se ao lado dele novamente e olhou fixamente em seus olhos._

 _\- Severus, esta história não faz qualquer sentido. Como você chegou em casa e tinha uma mulher nua em sua cama e você chega de tão mal humor hoje? Você deveria estar um pouco mais alegre._

 _Severus cruzou os braços sobre o peito e bufou. Hermione fechou os olhos e gargalhou novamente._

 _\- Oh, eu lhe asseguro, pareceu muito mais um pesadelo para mim, Granger._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Definitivamente, Skeeter sabia como se vingar. No fundo, ela sentia-se culpada por estar se divertindo, porém, como ela não poderia achar graça de tudo?

Ginny estava sentada ao seu lado e se inclinou para ela, mas ainda assim a ruiva levantou a voz para que as outras duas mulheres pudessem ouvi-la.

\- Vocês não ouviram falar sobre o que aconteceu entre Snape e Rosmerta na noite passada?

Hermione revirou os olhos. Ela sabia o quanto sua amiga adorava aquele tipo de histórias.

\- Você sabe que isso é mentira, certo? – Hermione a questionou.

\- Vamos lá, isso pode ser verdade. Eu os vi sorrindo e sorrindo um para o outro agora a pouco. Foi um pouco fofo. – Ginny disse alegremente.

\- Mesmo? – Minerva perguntou interessada.

\- Ah, por favor... – Hermione resmungou depois da sétima taça de licor. - Há rumores de que ele têm uma coisa com Pamona!

\- Sério? Mas ela é tão velha! – Disse Ginny revoltada, balançando a cabeça.

Hermione não resistiu e gargalhou.

\- Sra. Potter, não seja boba... Não passa de uma mentira. – Minerva confirmou. - E, claro, o boato acabou chegando à equipe. Como não fiquei satisfeita, fui até ela. Mas a pobre quase ofegou só de pensar na reação de Snape ao ler algo do tipo. Ela temia que ele pudesse invadir Hogwartz só para atacá-la.

Ambas voltaram ao silêncio por um momento quando viram uma mulher de surpresa beijar o rosto do homem e colocar algo em seu bolso. Elas viram o rosto do bruxo corar ao tirar uma pequena calcinha do bolso e enfiá-las de volta para o lugar com medo que alguém pudesse perceber sobre o que se tratava.

A cena havia sido tão hilária que as quatro riram tanto, até que relutantemente tiveram que tomar ar.

\- Uau. – Granger ofegou enquanto riam. – Isso é impagável.

\- Eu amo isso. – Poppy revelou. – Ele está pagando por todas as vezes que me fez perder a paciência. - Disse olhando para Snape.

\- Bem, eu suponho que lá vai mais uma... – Minerva as informou. - mas essa será minha culpa, pois achei ela simpática e acabei falando sobre o anuncio. Não me contive e disse que ele foi o professor mais quente de Hogwarts. - Disse com um sorriso maroto.

Hermione fez um sinal com a mão para que todas prestassem atenção nela.

\- Definitivamente é o melhor momento da minha vida. Agora, por favor, deixe-me aproveitar o momento. – A bruxa dos cabelos encaracolados solicitou observando outra mulher se aproximar.

\- Com licença? – Hermione ouviu Snape rosnar um pouco alarmado.

\- Uma dança. – A mulher explicou pacientemente para ele. – Você pode vir ao meu quarto e vou apresentar uma dança erótica para você. Uma dança no seu colo. – Ela falou com uma mão atrevida trás do pescoço dele. - Você está interessado, Severus?

\- Sequer lhe conheço. – Disse o homem irritado com a intrusão dela - E o que faz você pensar que eu estaria interessado em você? - Ele olhou para o corpo dela com um sorriso de desprezo.

\- Se mudar de ideia, estou naquela mesa. – Piscando, sussurrou passando as mãos por suas pernas e ele pulou levemente.

Hermione ouviu que ele sussurrar alguma maldição em voz baixa e sorriu novamente. A auror quase ofegou quando viu Lavender cair desajeitadamente nos braços dele e ele olhar mortalmente para ela.

\- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas Professor. Devo prestar mais atenção para onde estou indo. – Disse a bruxa sorrindo e Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

\- De fato. - Ele respondeu, ajudando-a a se levantar.

Quando ela sorriu novamente, Severus revirou os olhos e observou enquanto a mulher fez seu caminho até o banheiro.

\- Que diabos há com essas mulheres hoje? – Snape rosnou extremamente irritado.

\- Homem do céu! Achei que nunca iria perguntar. – A mulher do outro lado do balcão gemeu levemente.

Depois de lhe oferecer um breve sorriso, Madame Rosmerta lhe ofereceu o jornal daquela manhã e foi quando Severus Snape se deu conta do que estava acontecendo.

 _Ontem, por volta da onze, Snape foi visto com mais um pretendente. Mas, a questão é: os relacionamentos de Snape darão certo já que existem vários galeões envolvidos?_

 _Na semana passada, Miss Parkinson garantiu que viveu tórridas noites de amor com o ex-professor da escola de Bruxaria de Hogwarts. No entanto, a bruxa garantiu que o dispensou por não estar pronta para algo mais sério. Antes dela, Lavender Brown era a bruxa da vez. As razões dela para deixá-lo era simplesmente o fato do mago ser um pouco agressivo na cama._

 _Se Lily Potter estivesse entre nós, a bruxa estaria satisfeita ou enojada com o número de namoradas que o mago está colecionando?_

 _Por Rita Skeeter_

\- Desgraçada! Vou jogá-la aos dementadores. Será muito divertido ouvir seus gritos enquanto sua alma é sugada de seu corpo.

Furiosamente o homem fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, esperando ansiosamente fosse atingido por um raio, ou pelo menos seria atingido por algum tipo de maldição que o livrasse de vez de todos os pecados que ele estava pagando.

Em vez disso, uma outra mulher se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

\- Olá, Snape. Noite agradável, não acha? – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Cuidadosamente, ele abriu os olhos novamente. Ele não ia mais suportar isso, quase bufou ao vê-la. Ele mataria Rita Skeeter, mas antes ele colocaria aquela mulher para correr.

\- Trelawney! – Vociferou ele.

\- Meu querido... Você parece radiante nesta noite. – Sussurrou cutucando seu pé e ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Qual é o problema com você mulher? – Rosnou.

\- Vamos, Severus. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, deveríamos estar alinhando nossos planetas.

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas para ela e bufou.

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Diz num sussurro mortal. - Vá embora ou me dê uma boa desculpa para não lhe azarar. – Severus vociferou.

A mulher tentou manter a cara séria, mas um sorriso rompeu e ela riu animadamente e colocou as mãos no pulso dele.

\- Quer me enfeitiçar tanto assim? - Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

\- Nunca, nunca coloque a mão em mim novamente, Madame! – Disse se livrando de seu aperto.

– Você sabe como bajular uma mulher.

\- Eu tento. – Disse friamente. - Agora saia daqui. - Cuspiu, veneno pingando de cada palavra. – Volte a viver reclusa no topo da torre norte!

\- Homem, eu nunca soube que você gostava de jogar duro. – Sussurrou docemente.

Sibila Trelawney saiu da cadeira e parou diante dele, tão perto que seus joelhos se tocaram.

\- Você me quer quanto eu te quero, Snape. – Ela falou tão suavemente que para Severus parecia uma gata no cio. - Oohh, meus joelhos ficam fracos só de pensar em uma noite com você. – Disse lambendo os lábios de uma forma estranha.

Ele a fixou com um olhar fulminante. Decidido a colocá-la para fora, ele se levantou e levantou sua varinha e apontou para ela.

\- Aqui está você... – Hermione pulou na sua frente parecendo ofegante.

Definitivamente, ela não servia para aquilo. O pouco que ela teve que correr para chegar a tempo, acabou por deixá-la desconfortável.

– Severus, mil desculpas! Não deveria ter lhe deixado tanto tempo esperando. – Disse a pequeno bruxa de cabelos revoltos.

Severus encarava Hermione sem entender absolutamente nada.

A bruxa por outro lado, parecia determinada. Minerva havia ordenado a ela que tirasse a outra mulher de lá antes que a equipe de Hogwarts sofresse um desfalque. Afinal, Minerva tinha quase certeza que o homem poderia esganar sua professora de adivinhação.

Hermione Granger estava se apoiando ligeiramente nele.

\- Deus, Srta. Granger. Isso são modos? Severus e eu estávamos chegando a algum lugar! – Trelawney protestou.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas manteve-se séria. Severus, por outro lado, havia sentado-se novamente a espero do que estava por vir.

\- Sim, sei. – Falou a bruxa mais nova com diversão. - Um comportamento absolutamente atroz vindo de um homem que já está um relacionamento, Severus. – Hermione revelou encostando-se no ombro dele.

Ele resmungou e esperou para saber onde aquilo iria levá-lo.

\- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – Disse a professora de adivinhação bruscamente. - Severus e você?

\- Temos um bom gosto, não acha? – Granger perguntou sorrindo presunçosamente.

\- Não penso assim. – Disse enquanto a fitava de cima a baixo. - Talvez seja isso que o torna tão sombrio o tempo todo. – A mulher respondeu com desdém.

Com um pouco de ódio, Hermione riu.

\- Você acha? - Hermione manteve seu rosto neutro.

\- Sim! Mas ainda não acredito em vocês, há rumores que ele nunca para com ninguém!

Ela nem podia acreditar que só estava ali para ajudá-la e estava sendo humilhada.

 _\- Que ironia._ \- Pensou a auror com diversão enquanto sorria.

\- Severus não está com alguém como você. - Sibila fez uma pausa para sorrir. - Uma mulher sem alma e sem amigos.

\- O quê? Como Ousa? – Hermione rosnou ofendida.

\- Oh, espere! Eu desconsiderei esse ninho de ratos que estar aninhado em seu cabelo, se é que pode ser chamado de cabelo. – Sibila argumentou.

\- Argh! Você é uma vaca estupida... – Furiosa, Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para a mulher em sua frente. – Retire o que disse!

\- Expelliarmus! – Severus gritou e a varinha de Granger voou em sua mão. - Agora quero que as duas parem!

Hermione Granger ficou aturdida. Ela havia acabado de perder a paciência com sua ex-professora. Severus olhou para ela e não entendeu o motivo da ofensa da outra mulher. Seu cabelo era incrivelmente lindo, deixava seus olhos suaves e quentes.

Dois cachos tapavam os olhos dela, ele teve que se segurar para não pegá-los.

\- Tão magra e desengonçada. – Sibila gritou chamando atenção para ela novamente.

\- Oh foda-se ela, Severus ... ela me ofendeu! – Grunhiu a bruxa mais jovem quando a outra mulher voltou a lhe insultar.

Snape invadiu sua linha de visão e a puxou para si.

\- Tais palavras de uma coisa tão doce e jovem ...- Severus falou em voz baixa, mas sua voz tinha uma intenção seria enquanto tentava segurá-la. - Deuses Hermione deixe que ela fale sozinha.

\- Deixe-nos em paz. – Hermione respondeu asperamente, empurrando a mulher de lado. - Severus ... amor ... meu amor! – Falou bem alto para que todos ouvissem. - Quero ir para casa... - Ela mordeu o lábio e segurou.

Severus suspirou aliviado, de uma forma estranha, Hermione havia conseguido acalmar todas as mulheres malucas ao seu redor.

\- Sim! - Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto dava um aperto em sua cintura. Hermione reprimiu um gemido que aquela ação provocou.

Hermione olhou fixamente para ele. E então ela o beijou.

A outra mulher arregalou os olhos quando viu o casal se beijando com o que parecia ser carinho. Finalmente, quando eles se separaram, Severus quase podia ver o brilho travesso nos olhos castanhos.

Rosmerta ofegou de alegria quando viu no rosto de Snape um sorriso genuíno, relaxado e feliz.

\- O futuro será escuro! - Trelawney prendeu a respiração e continuou. - Tudo o que o destino informa é que vocês serão infelizes por toda a eternidade! – Sibila gritou com raiva antes de se virar e sumir em meio à multidão.

O silêncio encheu a atmosfera. Nenhum deles falou, mas continuaram olhando um para o outro.

\- Disse e mulher que teve apenas duas previsões verdadeiras durante toda a vida. – Severus resmungou sem paciência.

\- Você sabe! - Ela disse, gentilmente, como se estivesse falando com um grande amigo. - Sinto muito pelo que disse na frente dela... Suponho que não deveria tê-la chamado de vaca estúpida.

\- Você não deve explicações para mim, Granger. - Snape estalou. – Embora não vou negar que não foi uma coisa totalmente estúpida já que ela te humilhou.

Ele parou abruptamente, como se tivesse falado alguma besteira ao concordar com ela. Ousadamente, Hermione voltou a lhe beijar.

Depois daquele longo beijo, Hermione sentiu um enorme desejo de gritar, pular, cantar e dançar, mas ele preferiu ficar quieta para não assustá-lo. Ela não queria que ele notasse que havia cometido um erro arruinando o momento feliz.

Professora McGonagall agora também sorria largamente e piscava para ela.

\- Sabe, você beija tão bem que é de se admirar que ainda seja solteiro. – Granger sussurrou com malícia.

\- Eu sei. – Ele sussurrou com os olhos brilhando.

\- Você deveria ser mais modesto! – Disse ela gargalhando.

\- É difícil se modesto quando se é o melhor. - Revelou presunçosamente, e ela o puxou para mais um beijo. - Você é louca, bruxa. - Ele informou, mas puxando-a em seus braços.

\- Mas você não parece estar odiando. – Se defendeu.

\- Merlim, isso é ... insanidade. – Severus revelou. - Você deve ter perdido a cabeça. Você tem alguma ideia de quantos bebidas tomou hoje?

\- Certamente várias, mas eu não me importo nem um pouco. – Respondeu presunçosamente.

Ela beijou sua bochecha e, de repente, a bruxa sempre andava tão séria pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia começou a rir.

\- O que foi, Granger!?

\- Parece que Poppy estava certa afinal de contas, até os homens daqui parecem te desejar. – Ela sussurrou e riu.

\- Você deveria andar com pessoas mais novas! – Ele exclamou. - Você tem três amigas bem atípicas.

\- Pare, Severus. Minerva e Poppy são novas. A alma delas é muito mais jovem do que a de nós dois juntos.

\- É. Eu quase me esqueci disso.

Hermione gargalhou tão alto que quase sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos.

\- Agora ... agora eu posso beijar você de novo? – Hermione perguntou. - Parece que novas admiradoras apareceram.

Severus olhou para o lado e percebeu que o lugar parecia ainda mais cheio.

\- Adoraria. - As palavras pronunciadas não pareciam suficientes no ar. Snape respirou fundo e esperou.

Ela se aproximou de sua boca novamente, mas parou.

\- Achei que todos esses anos que eu levo café para você não iam me valer de nada, sabe? – Sussurrou ela, sorrindo brilhantemente.

\- É por isso que leva café para mim nesses três anos? Você é louca. Poderíamos ter resolvido isso em dois cafés. - Afirmou Snape com firmeza e ela gargalhou.

Ele se virou e até sorriu um pouco, ela olhou-o nos olhos para ter certeza sobre tudo que acabara de ser dito.

\- Vamos para minha casa. – Ele disse calmamente.

\- Eu pensei que você não levava ninguém para sua casa. - Ela respondeu lembrando-se do que ele havia revelado dias atrás.

\- Estou abrindo uma exceção, para você. - Ele sorriu e ela pegou a mão dele.

Ele a levou em direção a porta do estabelecimento e quando uma outra mulher parou em sua frente tampando a passagem ela olhou para Hermione sem saber como seguir.

Hermione riu e ele moveu as mãos até a cintura dela, ela aproveitou o momento colocando as dela em volta do pescoço dele como se quisesse marcar território. No entanto, a outra mulher parecia não se importar, pois sorriu para Snape e enfiou em seu bolso o seu cartão, ele rosnou.

\- Não zombe de mim! - Ele disse, enquanto ela dava uma risada extremamente rouca.

\- Eu nunca zombaria de você, Severus. - Ela respondeu gentilmente, enquanto se recuperava. - Bem, só sobre isso.

O olhar de Rita Skeeter era de choque enquanto olhava para Hermione e Severus. A bruxa sabia que teria agradecê-la depois disso, pois se não fosse a loira ter se enfiado na cama dele e, após se escorraçada, ter inventado tamanho boato, ela não estaria com ele.

A bruxa sorriu, depois de anos flertando com ele, ela o teria.

 **FIM**


End file.
